MY ONE and ONLY BROTHER
by sundarkeyes
Summary: Undertaker and Kane are about to meet but what happens before that. how does Paul fall into all this mess and how can Undertaker survive and keep his sanity until he meets his little brother ...please be warned this fiction contains sex-very very graphic ones- and Threesome if you don't like it don't read it. it is AU but some stuff did happen. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: My One and Only Brother

Author: Sundarkeyes

Pairing: Eventually Kane/Undertaker

Summary: The Undertaker and Kane are about to meet but what happens before that.

Rating: Definitely M for everything.

Warnings: rape, sex, very very graphic ones, and Threesome (please be warned).

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in this fiction, I only borrowed them.

A/N: This is only my second fiction so please go easy on me and enjoy reading, and please if you don't like this please turn around NOW!

**This fanfic is now proofread and juuuuuust a little bit modified hehe ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

This is the Undertaker's story when Paul bearer was blackmailing him about uncovering his secret that he kept hidden from every soul for so long. So The Undertaker had no choice but to join forces with Paul in order to keep the secret hidden. Paul being the bastard that he is didn't stop teasing undertaker about that secret.

One day, Undertaker was in the ring doing an interview with Vince, and when Vince asked what the big secret that Paul holds on him is, The Undertaker was about to speak when Paul came to the ring and said.

"What is between me and the undertaker will stay between us, and Taker _(short for Undertaker)_ look at me."

The undertaker glared at him with discuss as Paul continue to say

"Don't you dare sneak behind me and do interviews on your own, or I'm going to tell the secret to everyone you hear me?"

Taker looked the other way and got out of the ring feeling frustrated that there is nothing he could do that will stop the hell he is living in.

Paul with an evil grin on his face watched the undertaker leave the ring, then he turned around to Vince and said

"Now if you'll excuse us Vince, I have a lesson to teach hahaha~"

But everyone was puzzled, what lesson? and to whom?

After moments, there where people gathering around the Undertaker's locker room confused as they were hearing Paul shouting

"Don't you ever disobey me you damn dog take that!"

WHACK!

Someone getting whipped but who is it, the voice of Paul was there but there was someone else, someone who was breathing heavily and grunting from the pain.

Some wanted to find out what was going on, so they knocked on the door, but the only answer they go was The Undertaker barking voice telling them to FUCK OFF!

After what seemed like forever, Paul got out of the room and said panting

"huh, your match is next"

And went away.

After a couple of minutes Undertaker got out from the locker room with dark and long sleeve outfit hiding his body except his head.

Taker didn't look good, he looked exhausted, pale and he used the walls to help him reach the ring and go to his match, but his mind was somewhere else, he was thinking if the secret worth all this hell...

_'maybe it's not worth the hiding, nothing will change the fact whether everyone knows or not_' he thought to himself as he heard his song is playing and went to the ring.

His match was against Triple H who just came to the venue with Shawn Michaels and didn't know what has happened to the undertaker.

The match started but there is something wrong, Paul bearer isn't with the undertaker. Taker was in a really bad shape, and every time Triple H hits him the back he hold his breath and crunch his teeth like someone was stabbing him with a knife.

When finally The Undertaker was about to do the tombstone Pildriver on Triple H he suddenly stopped and fell on the floor unconscious, everyone was shocked especially Triple H and Shawn.

Taker wasn't moving, what should they do?

Shawn got inside the ring and told Triple H who was next to Taker "we should take him backstage"

Triple H nodded and he and Shawn took Undertaker to his looker room and laid him on the couch

Shawn looked at Triple H bloody hands and said "Hey where did you get that blood from?"

Triple H frowned trying to remember where did the blood come from, and in seconds it hit him, he he almost jumped in surprise and said

"Oh My God! I think it's from Taker!"

When Triple H was about to touch Taker's bloody body, Taker woke up and shoved Triple H hands and shouted panting

"NO!"

Shaking his head lightly he whispered after taking the so much needed oxygen to his lungs

"Hah...hah... I'm… I'm fine."

When he tried to get up, he quickly fell down.

Shawn looked at him with concern and said

"No, you can't get up your bleeding and pale, let us take care of you don't worry, we are not going to hurt you okay?"

Undertaker was fighting to stay conscious but his body just couldn't take the pain he was in, so after a silent minute Taker finally nodded his head to the two men standing in front of him and said as he was closing his tired eyes again

"Fine..."

Triple H and Shawn took The Undertaker to the shower to get rid of the blood, but they saw the unbelievable, there were scars everywhere on Taker's body, traces of beating and burning, and what's more there were scars that they were only done by one way which is raping someone for hours and hours.

After they finish clothing Undertaker and laying him on the chair, the said man was breathing heavily and moaning Triple H couldn't stand seeing his best friend like this, he was suffering but he couldn't do anything for him.

Triple H sat next to Taker and gently patted the man's shoulder and shock him a bit so he would wake up, and suddenly Taker opened his eyes as he bolted up in a setting position and Triple H bit his lips when he saw the freighted look on his face, the blond man said with a soothing voice

"Relax man... nothing is going to happen okay? You're alright now... everything is okay."

But Taker knew that when he passed out earlier Triple H and Shawn saw the scars that were in his body and knew that everything is NOT fine or okay. God how could he be so reckless.

He got up blushed from the embarrassment and shame and said with a tired voice

"I have to be somewhere… thanks for everything."

The dead man still didn't look okay I mean who will after what he been through physically and mentally.

But he forced himself to head out out of the locker room and Triple H followed him asking

"Is there anything we can do?"

Taker leaned on the door not looking at him in the eye replying with a hesitant voice

"No…"

And went out.

* * *

Back home Taker was about to go to bed when he saw the shadow of someone sitting on his couch, turning the light on he saw the disgusting excuse for a human being Paul, a name that Taker hated so much that every time he hears the name he would feel that the ground under his feet is opening to swallow him and take him to hell.

Taker looked at him with anger but Paul didn't care and said

"Did you win the match?"

Undertaker didn't answer him as he shrugged and looked away

Paul raised an eyebrow and said

"That means you lost eh?"

Taker couldn't take it anymore and said with anger clearly in his voice

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Paul tried to put one leg over the other but that is just not possible, and said

"Okay then because you keep loosing these past weeks I'm going to tell the secret to everyone."

Undertaker had enough with the threatening he just had enough he looked at Paul and barked with anger

"GO AHEAD, tell the secret, I don't care anymore what's the use anyway! they're not coming back anyway cause the three of them are DEAD!"

Taker kept panting and glaring at Paul the words he just said still echoed in his head as it triggered some memories, but soon these memories were frozen when he heard Paul laughing as he shakes his head saying

"Hah… that's where you are wrong not all three of them died"

Taker with wide eyes shock his head not believing what the bastard had just said shouted

"WHAT!… what are you saying?"

Paul was just about to speak when the door bell rang.

Taker cursed the doorbell and calmed himself as he went to see who it is.

When he opened the door he found it was Triple H with a greeting concerned smile on his face.

Taker shook his head slightly that Triple H didn't make anything of it and said

"Oh hi Triple H is something wrong?"

"Ha? Oh no I just came by to check how you are now... are you okay?"

Taker giving a nod said

"I'm fine now thanks, but it's late, you should go home"

Triple H knew something was wrong but he didn't want to push his friend any further for now so he said

"Okay then, I'll see you"

Taker nodded again, closed the door and went to where Paul is sitting and said

"So who is it? who's alive... TELL ME!"

Paul with stupid smirk on his face said

"Easy now, first I need you to do something for me"

Undertaker not wasting time said

"What?"

Paul said sitting comfortably on the couch with the ever present evil smirk on his fat face

"I need you to jerk off for me"

Taker flinched and shouted

"WHAT!… what the hell are you saying?"

Paul gave snorted and said

"Now now don't you want to know who is alive? Then... jerk off for me and I'll tell you"

Taker clench his hands and bowed his head... He didn't have a choice... He wanted to know so bad that he would do anything.

The dead man gave a shaky sigh as he got undressed and sat on the bed.

Licking his hands he opened his legs and started rubbing and thrusting his penis from the tip until his balls trying not to think too much about the situation he is in for the sake of his sanity.

Few more stroking to the now hard shaft, Taker started moaning in disgust and pleasure at the same time.

"Open your legs wider and raise your hips so I can see your asshole"

Taker heard the other man saying feeling the perverted eyes on him almost as they were hand touching him in places he didn't want to ever be touched buy that pig.

Taker refusing to open his eyes did as he was commanded to do, he kept rubbing but soon the rubbing became deeper and faster as Taker started to reach his limits.

Paul didn't miss the signs that told him that Taker was about to come, that is when he suddenly said

"Try inserting your finger in your ass"

Taker this time did open his eyes shouting but it became more of panting "WHAT?... you sick fuck... You said only jerking off!"

Paul smirked enjoying the sight in front of him and said

"I changed my mind now thrust your fingers in your ass and let me see you moan more, or I won't say anything to you!"

Taker licked his middle finger and thrust it in his asshole, he couldn't help it... moaning and panting the words he was ordered to say "uhh… ahh… ahh…no more… I can't… I'm COMING! FUCK!"

Taker came on the bed and kept panting trying to calm down.

Paul laughed at the sight

"Hahaha good now that's what I wanted... I swear better than paying a whore to watch her fuck her fingers hahaha!"

Taker looking ashamed but detriment said

"Ugh… SHUT UP! and tell me, who is it? huh? Is it my mother? is she still alive?"

Paul raised a brow and laughed again

"Hahaha you saw you're mother's burning corps in front of you didn't you?"

He waved his hands in dismissal saying

"Anyway the one who's alive is your beloved LITTLE BROTHER!".

Taker shocked at the news started trembling shouting

"WHAT!… no way, you're laying… that can't be! SHIT! I should have kept looking for him... how is he alive? And where he is now?"

Paul explained amused by the sight in front of him

"When the explosion in the house happened he got burned but not all of him only his face and some parts of his upper body got burned and he can't see from his right eye"

Getting up from the couch and leaning face to face with taker who is still trying to come in terms with the shocking news.

The fat man yanked the Taker's long hair and said

"But you see what is more important to you is that he's holding a grudge on you because he's holding you responsible for what happened to you parents and to him"

Taker with a horrified look shook his head trying to convince himself more than Paul

"NO! … it wasn't my fault! it was an accident"

Paul snorted not caring what The Undertaker just said shoving the Undertaker back on the bed saying

"Well anyway I'm leaving now bye hahaha~"

Taker just lay there not knowing what to believe, not knowing what to do.

Should he laugh because his little brother is alive or should he cry because his only family in this world hates him for something he regrets every day in his life.

He broke down laughing hard while tears were falling on his cheeks until the event of today took their tool on him and passed out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day, Taker woke up from his nothing but restful night as he was assaulted with nightmares that made him remember the night that he lost his family and life as it all burned to hell.

He got up with difficulty and headed to the bathroom, however the images of his little brother and his past didn't leave his mind, imaging how does his brother looked like now with a scared face, and remembering how they used to be when they were small.

one particular memory that hit him that moment is when Kane who was around four years old fell from his bike one day and hurt his knee tearing up but still trying to be strong willing himself not to cry in front of his older brother, not that Taker minded though.

The Undertaker gave a small smile remembering how he went rushing to his little brother with a wit cloth cleaning the wound and taking care of little Kane all the way until they got in their shared bedroom. That day Kane said something that Taker would never forget...

'_you are the brother that I wouldn't give to anyone for the world, I love you big brother_' and he got on Taker's lab and put a soft kiss on his older brother's cheek.

Taker still smiling touched the place where the kiss was placed feeling as if it just happened moments ago.

But soon after, the smile turned to a frown when he heard the doorbell ringing, shaking his head he got out from the shower and shouting in a gruff voice

"In a minute"

He quickly wore his cloths, tied his hair and went to open the door.

the Dead man froze in his place seeing the faces of the two men standing in front of him, it was Triple H and Shawn Michaels camiing to check on him. Taker let them inside the house not saying anything.

Triple H broke the silence as they sat in the living room saying

"Um… we won't take long, we just came by to see how you are doing?"

Taker nodded his head and dropping it in his hands showing how miserable he was.

Shawn spoke a second after not able to keep quite about last night's event

"Tell us what going on, why were you beaten up like that the other day? and why there were marks of raping?"

Triple H looked and Shawn and whispered thinking that would prevent taker from hearing

"Shawn take it easy don't push him."

Taker raised his head with a sigh and said

"No… it's okay, all I can say is my past caught up with me and I'm seeing my own daemon in the form of my own flesh and blood, my own brother."

The last words came as a whisper but both men heard it clearly.

They both looked at each other shocked that Taker had a brother; he never said he had a brother before.

Triple H shrugged and said

"And where is your brother now?"

Taker shook his head saying

"I don't know, all what he told me is that my brother is coming to see me soon."

Shawn frowned

"And who told you that?"

Taker reluctant to answer whispered

"Paul Bearer."

Shawn asked again

"Is he the one who is doing all this?"

Taker nodded.

Triple H couldn't keep the anger inside him anymore he growled.

"That ass I'm gonna kill him!"

Taker shook his head in a resigned movement

"No, he is the only one who knows where my brother Kane is and..."

And he didn't finish the sentence as he was assaulted with another memory from just saying his brother's name.

'_GOD! give me the strength to face my brother when the time comes_' he silently prayed.

Shawn didn't miss the look on Taker's face, and he also noticed how his whole body was trembling the whole time, so with full of concern he went to the disturbed man and patted his shoulders saying

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, when you see your brother just explain to him how you feel and hopefully he will understand because he's your brother right?"

Taker gave a hint of a smile and said "Yeah, I'll try my best"

Suddenly Paul came barging in the room and saw the three men in the living room.

Triple H rushed to him and grabbed him from the thought.

Paul laughed

"Are you sure you want to do this? If you touched me Taker will never see his little brother ever again"

Triple H was furious but he looked at Taker's worry face and let go of Paul

Paul said as he straitened his jacket

"I thought so, now that you know the secret, I have to make sure you don't ruin my plan"

Taker shouted with fear and wied eyes

"NO! you can't do that! they won't say anything to anyone I promise!"

Triple H and Shawn didn't understand what's going on.

Paul laughed

"Hahaha, you have no say in this so shut up"

He looked the both men and said with an evil smile on his face

"The three of you will have sex in front of me then I'll forgive you and Taker will see his brother"

Taker knew that look on Paul's face, and knew there was no way out if this if he wanted to see his brother one more time he has to do this, so he griped his hands and laid on the bed surrendering to his cruel fate.

"HAHAHAHAHA! now you ARE a whore who would do anything! hahahahahahahahaha!"

Paul hysteric laughs echoed through the house and Taker knew for sure the sound of this laughter and the words said will be a mark that will never be erased from his mind... ever.

Triple H and Shawn were shocked, Taker will go that far to see his brother?!

Triple H went to Paul with red angry face and he was about to punch him when Taker shouted behind him

"NO TRIPLE H STOP!… I want to see him... I want to see my brother... please try to understand… please!"

Triple H not sure what to do

"Taker… are you sure?"

Taker with a desperate smile in his face looked him in the eyes saying

"just do it."

Triple H looked at Shawn who was still shocked.

The three men laid on the bed. Taker was shivering so hard but he whispered

"… I'm sorry…"

Closing his eyes, Triple H said with a sad look on his face whispered back

"We're sorry too"

Triple H gave his huge thik cock to The Undertaker to suck on as Shawn started sucking on Undertaker's cock.

Taker was so scared embarrassed and ashamed that his tears started falling down while he was sucking on Triple H's dick and being sucked by Shawn.

After a while of sucking and liking, Triple H frowned and said

"ugh… Shit Taker let go I'm about to come"

Paul Shouted furiously as he was sitting on a couch enjoying the view in front of him

"NO!"

When they looked at him he continued in the evilest tone anyone can have

"Let him drink it"

Triple H was shocked but he couldn't do anything.

Taker kept sucking and sucking until Triple H panted

"uh… ugh…Shit Taker you do it so good sorry man uuhuhh... I'm coming! FUCK! uhhh!"

Taker closed his eyes and swallowed Triple H's come tasting the salty liquid as teas kept falling non stop,

Then he started panting saying with come dripping from his mouth

"ugh…ahhh… Shawn I'm coming... ahh.. let go huuh!"

Shawn stop sucking when Taker's came splattering his cum all over his body and Shawn's hand as he kept milking him dry.

Paul clapped in amusement

"Nice!… very nice!"

And the three thought it was the end of it... but

"One last thing though, Shawn switch with Triple H and you Triple H will enter Undertaker, and don't worry he's used to it"

Triple H not knowing what to say

"what?!… but he's…"

Taker interrupted with a touch on the legs

"uh…uh… Triple H... just do it please... I want to see him, I want to see my Kane!"

Triple H could only nod.

The Undertaker started sucking on Shawn's cock as Triple H was licking Taker's asshole to get it wit before he shoved his hot cock inside Taker's ass.

That moment Taker stopped sucking and screamed

"Ahhh… SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! It fucking Hurts!"

Triple H glared at the pig sitting on the couch.

"I thought you said he's used to it... ugh" Feeling Takers whole tighting around him.

Paul just shook his head "the bitch is always tight... hahahaha"

Hunter looked down to the man under him, seeing the pain in the eyes of the deam man he made kept stroking and masaging Taker to make the whole situation bearable thats the least he could do.

"Sorry... my friend... so sorry"

Taker taking more calming breaths just nodded and again took the cock hanging on his nose as he was upside down and kept sucking on Shawn's dick.

Triple H began to thrust and thrust, the room was filled with their mons and the sound of skin slapping to a skin when Shawn panted

"Ugh… ugh… Taker I'm coming uhhh!"

He came inside Taker's mouth as Triple H also reached his limit and started to go faster and faster Taking Taker's cock pumping it in pace with his thrusts until the dead man screamed

"Ahh… ahhh… H… can't… no... haah... I'm coming ahhh!"

"Huhh…huhhh... Me too uhhh I'm cumming too!"

They both came in the same time filling the place with the smell of sweat and sex as they lay trying to come down from their climax.

Triple H finally got his cock out of Taker's ass and told Paul still panting

"Is that enough for you, you sick freak!"

Paul not hiding the pleasure replied

"Yes, but next time when I see you in this house you'll not only do this but something more, and I think Undertaker knows what I'm talking about."

Taker was covered with cum and was exhausted and embarrassed, he got up and told Triple H and Shawn

"You can take a shower here and go after that but please don't come here anymore"

Triple H replied in a sad face "I think you should hit the shower first"

"HAHAHAHAHA! you still want them to be hear? for whats going to happen?"

Paul shook his head amused

At Triple H and Shawn confused glares he said

"Undertaker still have something do, I didn't come yet"

The two men shouted at the same time

"What the hell are you saying?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Taker shaking his head continued

"It's okay just go to the shower... please"

Triple H replied with concerned "but Taker…"

Shawn grabbed Triple H's hand

"Okay we'll be in the shower" and dragged both of them inside the shower.

Triple H was confused

"Listen Hunter, I think Taker is scared of being alone with that disgusting man that's why he wanted us to take a shower here so that we won't be far."

Triple H with a frustrated look just nodded

While Triple H and Shawn are taking a shower, undertaker with a blank expression went to Paul and unzipped his pants and put his asshole in Paul's dick.

Paul started to move and thrust his cock inside Undertaker

He thrust and thrust until the dead man was screaming from the pain and his voice reached Triple H and Shawn.

Triple H held Shawn's hands with a sad look on his face

Shawn hugged him and said with a whisper in his ear

"shhhh... it's okay, shhhh"

Out of the bathroom Paul was grunting

"ugh…guh…yes yes…uhhh. I'm coming take that Taker!"

Taker screams filled the room "AHHH… UHH!"

When Paul finished coming inside Taker's ass he shoved him and dropped him on the floor, walking towards the outside door he turned and said

"Kane is coming to you real soon hahaha~"

Taker didn't respond but tears came out of his eyes as he laid on the floor with no movement.

When Triple H and Shawn heard Paul getting out of the house they got out of the shower and went to Taker quickly checking on their friend

"Hey Taker?"

Triple H frowned as he saw no reaction or expression on Taker's face he said sounding a bit cheerful

"Did you hear that? your brother is coming just a little more and you'll see him again, so now just go to sleep okay?"

Undertaker's only response just before he welcomed the darkness was a whisper of the word

"Brother"

* * *

GOOD HUH? :D

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

In the next RAW show Undertaker was arranged to face an unknown opponent, and when the time came to that match Undertaker came to the ring and stood there waiting for his opponent.

Suddenly Paul came out

"Hahaha~ I told you you're going to see him soon! So why don't you say hello to your brother KANE!"

Taker was shocked he's going to see his brother in the ring, but why?

Kane came to the ring and stood in front on Taker wearing red wrestling gear and a mask that hid his face except the piercing eyes, those eyes met the dead man's eyes that filled with numerous emotions at the same time.

Undertaker didn't know how to react seeing his brother after such a long time, so he decided to show his true heart and was about to smile to his long lost brother when Kane suddenly punched his brother right in the side of his face knocking Taker on the mat.

Shocked at that but non the less he got up saying

"Why brother why?"

"You are no brother of mine, after what you did to me and our parents I'll never forgive!"

Came the reply that Taker feared ever since he found out that his little brother... his Kane is alive.

The dead man grabbed Kane's hands

"Kane please you have to understand, it was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen… you're my family... I can never hurt you! NEVER!"

Kane gave a snort

"I don't believe you… fight me!"

Punching Taker again but Taker won't do anything, he will never fight his flesh and blood, he'll never fight Kane.

Kane kept beating him until Undertaker couldn't move couldn't take more.

Kane said turning towards the ropes

"I hate for what you did... I HATE YOU!"

Taker grabbed Kane's leg desperately trying to set things right

"I'm sorry... please..."

But Kane shoved Taker away and got out of the ring.

After that, Triple H went to look for Undertaker and talk to him not believing what just happened.

When he got to the dead man's looker room he saw the broken man sitting there in the dark with his head dropped to his knees as they were bend to his chest.

Triple H shook his head at the sight moved closer patting the undertaker's shoulder trying to comfort his best friend

"Don't worry about what happened he'll understand in the end. You just need to make him listen again"

Taker not finding his voice or words whispered

"How…how will he understand? he… he hates me... my brother... my Ka... my Kane hates me to the point that he would punch me even as I begged him to listen to me!"

Triple H patted on Taker's shaking shoulder again and went out looking for Kane.

After running around Triple H finally found the said man, marching full force to the man in red

"Hey Kane! What the hell are you doing? Taker is a mess because of you! Do you have any idea what he got through just for a chance to see you?"

Kane turned his head not even a bit intimidated

"This has nothing to do with you!"

Triple H getting slightly angry but kept his temper in hand

"Oh... is that what you think? did you see Taker's lift arm? Did you see all the tattoos he had?"

Getting the other man's attention a bit he continued

"That man... YOUR brother did that just to hide the scars of getting burned back then, he didn't want to see them because they reminded him of losing his family, but now you're alive and you say you hate him?"

Kane looking shocked and confused

"But that wasn't what I've been told"

Triple H snorted and asked

"And who the hell told you all these lies anyway? That taker is the reason behind everything"

Kane replied

"It was a guy named Paul, he found me few years ago and told me everything as I was looking for a job here"

"Do you mean that fat pig Paul Berrer?"

At Kane's nod Triple H's face turned red

"That ASS! do you have any idea what that man did to Taker?"

Triple H took the time to tell Kane everything that Taker went through these past weeks and what little he knew about the past and when he finished, Kane got up

"I have to go and see him... I have to go to my... my brother"

Triple H gave a sigh of relief giving the directions to Kane

"Ummm…thanks Triple H I can see that you are a great friend to my brother"

Triple H smiled

"Don't worry about it… now go"

Back in Taker's locker room, Taker with a devastating look still setting in the corner not knowing what to do when the door opened and footsteps could be heard in the other wise silent room.

Still not lifting his head, not really caring who it was, Taker still sat in the same position until...

"Brother?"

It was only a whisper but it was enough for the dead man to lift his head to meet eyes with the man he desperately wanted to hold... his Kane.

An unexpected laugh echoed through the room from the broken older man

"Hehehehehe… it must be a dream"

When he saw the man in front of him shake his head, tears started dropping on his cheeks

"All I wanted to say... is that... I'm sorry... I tried! I swear I really did! But I couldn't save you or save mom and dad"

Taking a shuddering breath trying to get control over his tears but failing he continued

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I lost all hope, but now you're alive and you hate me and... and I can't stand the thought of you hating me because I…"

Kane shook his head

"what are you saying I should be the one to apologies! I had no idea what you've been through just to see me, but it's just that I…"

And in the same time they both said the words they wanted to say to each other for so long

"I LOVE YOU"

Taker's eyes mirrored his brother's as they both were shocked at the confession, he got up and hugged Kane with a blushing face

"I really really do love you Kane"

Kane almost the blushing shows gave a tight squeeze

"Me too, I love you so much"

they stayes in each others embrace for God knows how long as Kane's heart was pounding fast until he leaned back a bit to look at his brother

"Taker? Umm… brother…can I... can I kiss you"

Taker not the type of guy who would blush so fast couldn't hold back as he gave a nod

"yeah"

Kane closed the door and started tong kissing Taker until the other man couldn't breath.

Taker moaned to break the kiss and gasp for air.

Kane whispered in Taker's ear

"I've been waiting for this for a long time…can I hold you brother"

Taker understanding what his little brother wanted _well he's not little anymore_ he thought to himself and nodded hugging Kane tighter _I guess the little is just a habit for me to hold on to_ he smirked.

Kane stated stripping Taker while kissing and licking him all over, seeing the tattoos he remembered what Triple H said about the scars and had a sad look on his face

Taker confused at the sudden change of behavior held his brother's face in his palms

"What's…What's wrong little brother?"

Kane replied "I'm sorry for everything I put you through"

He said as he stroked the tattooed arms

Taker smiled

"Seeing you and holding you forgot me everything my precious brother... so don't worry about it"

Kane smiled and continued their love making

not able to hold back he went straight to his older brother's now hard cock, taking it in his worm mouth sucking so hard making Taker maon for the first time he ever been in these situation in pure pleasure

Kane's ministration went on until Taker couldn't take it anymore he gasped the words

"Oh God! Kane... huh huh huh... Kane!... won't last long... huuuuh... shit I''m gonna cum! ahhh Kane! Cumming!"

Taker's whole body lifted from the surface they were on as he came in Kane's mouth in endless stream of hot white semen.

Kane drinking it all, he laughed

"you came hard big brother"

Taker blushing still trying to calm down

"Huh… because... Because it was you who was doing it"

Kane then started licking Taker's hole and fingering him until Taker couldn't take it anymore

"Uhh… hurry Kane… inside me... fill me up"

Kane took his unnaturally huge thick cook and inserted slowly inside Taker's asshole only half way knowing how it would definitely hurt his brother

"OH GOD! What the Hell! Holy Shit Kane I didn't know you were this BIG! Oh FUCK... don't move don't move don't move oh God!"

Kane doing everything he can to make this bearable for his big brother from light stroke to licks and kisses until Taker started moving his hips on his on trying it out

Sensing that Taker had adjusted and started moaning in anticipation, he gave a thrust that sent his brother to heaven as Taker gasped and arched his back

"Yes! oh God!"

Kane starting a lusted pace as they kept calling each other's name until...

"Kane... I love you... Kane... my little brother"

Taker couldn't hold back the tears

"oh God! Kane I'm gonna cum again... Kane with me little brother"

"Yeah big brother... together! I love TAKER!"

They both came together seeing white and dropped on each other in an embrace that Taker hoped it would last for ever.

Laying next to each other panting, they both shared a loving kissed until Taker broke it saying

"I love you so much Kane"

Kane nodded kissed Taker's hand and said

"I love you more"

Taker smiled as he fell asleep in his brother's arm and now lover's chest.

But what happened to Paul bearer after that?

* * *

END...

A/N: I hope you liked the fiction and please review it would make me very very happy :D oh and there is a squeal coming a head so wait for it hehe

Thank you *bowing*


End file.
